


Confetti

by That-Butler-Fangirling (TheWhitePaladin)



Series: Collaborations - Kuroshitsuji [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Confetti in black hair is the best visual., M/M, There are no words., no seriously this actually ended up happening to me like four days after writing this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitePaladin/pseuds/That-Butler-Fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically a given that Ciel and his butler, Sebastian, will have their moments in which they're at each other's throats. One thing leads to another, and it ends up in an unexpected outcome for Sebastian. Now Ciel is dead convinced that his demon will get him back somehow...but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys!  
> This entire thing was all based on a text conversation I happened to have with my cousin, a fellow Kuroshitsuji die-hard. Every piece of dialogue and every movement was already planned and role-played.  
> We tried our best.  
> NOTE: I posted this on my other name, but I am moving all black butler fanfictions to this one.
> 
> So, without further ado, I present "Confetti."  
> My cousin as: the little ball of paranoia.  
> Myself as: the butler with not so jet black hair anymore...

Ciel's ideal pastime was sitting at his desk, simply letting his mind wander. He would sometimes think of everything that had happened to him and sometimes he would just think of nothing at all. Currently he was resting his head on his fist, elbow on the desk, faithful butler, Sebastian, standing with him. Suddenly, an image of Sebastian with a mustache popped into Ciel's mind and he let out a burst of laughter. How absurd!

"Master? What is so funny?"

"You."

"...m-me?"

"With a mustache."

"A mustache, my lord?"

"You should grow a permanent one," Ciel went on.

"Is that an order?" the butler asked, wary of the answer.

"Not yet."

"Not yet, my lord?"

"Not yet," the boy repeated.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, quite fearful of what would come of this entire conversation.

"I don't want you to have one yet," was the curt reply he received.

"Very good, sir," the servant said. Then, "...wait...why 'yet?'"

"You'll see," the little Earl said, grinning deviously.

"...do not tell me you are going to draw one on..." Sebastian stated worriedly.

"...no," was the small statement that came from Ciel.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Master."

Ciel was silent, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes further. Without warning Ciel put a hand into the pocket of his coat and whipped it out at Sebastian, temporarily blinding him with something sparkly. As the butler shook his head to clear his eyes, he noticed it fluttering down from his jet black hair. As he examined it, he noticed it was-

"It's confetti, Sebastian."

Sebastian was utterly astonished. "Where did you even get this, my lord?"

"That's a secret that only the head of the house can know about," Ciel stated matter-of-factly.

The servant stared at his master. "...things don't get past me very easily. I know of the corset behind your bed."   
Sebastian had found it weeks ago, but it had never come up until now. He knew it was a low blow, but the point had to be made. He smirked as Ciel's face went scarlet.

"I-..." the young lord began. "I...uh...was hiding it. In case we needed it again."

Sebastian knew it wasn't meant like THAT, but he couldn't help himself. He was a demon, after all. "Young master. Why did you not just ask?"

"I...I don't know what you mean..." Ciel knew very well what he meant, he just chose to ignore the innuendo. He was only met with a sly grin. "Sebastian, I hate that look you always give me!" he snarled. "Stop it!"

"But my lord," the butler cooed. "You're truly quite amusing."

"Don't say that!" Sebastian had to dodge to avoid the pencil thrown at his face.

"But you are!" he went on. "I do not lie."

"You say that like it's not a good thing," Ciel replied.

"Did I ever say it was not a good thing?"

"It's the way you said it, you idiot," Ciel hissed. "Not that you came right out and said it."

"How did I say it, my lord? I was being sincere, you know."

"I don't like being called humorous," Ciel said, looking down with a faraway gaze in his eyes. "It's not what I want people thinking; that I'm just an immature, joking child that can't do anything."

"Did I say 'humorous,' master?" the servant replied. "I said you are amusing. There is a difference."

"Don't correct me Sebastian!!" Ciel interrupted.

"And to add on," his butler went on, ignoring his lord for the time being. "You are certainly not a 'joking' person, much less immature."

"You are dismissed."

Okay. Maybe a bit immature. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked out but he stopped at the doorway to look back. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself," he said, knowing he was pushing his limits. His next word was said in just a whisper, but loud enough for Ciel to hear him: "Ciel." His eyes flashed pink and slitted to emphasize.

"Don't call me by my name," was the boy's answer.

Sebastian simply smirked before continuing out, leaving Ciel to grunt in frustration. How DARE he?! Ciel had a title in the presence that man-demon, and he expected him to use it. Outside the door, Sebastian muttered quietly, "Hm. Amusing," as he sensed Ciel scowling a hole in the wall. He grinned in a sly way that could almost be classified as evil. "Two can play at that game." He began plotting on how to get his little master back for chucking confetti all over him. It was still trailing behind him and he knew it would take many washes to get it out of his hair.

...  
Ciel's eyes widened in fear as he suddenly realized that his butler may indeed try to get him back.  
...  
Dinnertime would serve to be quite a struggle, as Sebastian would soon find out. He placed the plate of food in front of Ciel, with the accompanying words: "dinner is served, my lord."

"I...um..." The boy looked at the food nervously. "I-I don't like this," he said suddenly. "It looks very unappetizing."

"Unappetizing, master?" Sebastian was quite confused. "I thought this was your favorite."

"You failed at making it look good," Ciel said tersely.

"My apologies, my lord. What can I do to make it more appealing, if I may ask?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"You act as though it is poisoned, master."

"Maybe and enemy has gotten into the manor."

Well that one was new. "Young master, do you doubt my abilities to protect this manor?"

"Well have you checked?!" the little lord demanded.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "My demon senses are much more accurate than a mere human's."

"Maybe a creature that you can't sense is here..."

"My lord, I am genuinely offended," Sebastian said, actually hurting on the inside.

"Get over it, Sebastian, and check the manor," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked throughout the manor, checking everywhere so that his master would be pleased. Once he assured himself that the only ones there were himself, his master and the other four bumbling servants, he reported back to Ciel. "There is no one but us and the others, master. Therefore, your food has not been tampered with."

"Did...did you tamper with my food?"

"Of course not, my lord," Sebastian went on. "What reason would I have to mess with your dinner, sir?"

Ciel stared at him. "Are you lying?"

"I do not lie," the butler assured. "How many times must I say it, my lord, for you to believe me?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Are you fibbing?"

Huh. So he remembered that little loophole. "I am not fibbing either."

"Are you lying about not fibbing?"

This child. "Young master, I do not lie!"

"Sebastian," the earl said, straightening up and facing his servant directly. "Be completely honest with me. You didn't do anything out of the usual to my food? Drink? Anything?"

"What do you take me for, my lord?" Sebastian asked, offended. "I would never."

Ciel decided to trust him for the time being, and picked up the fork while eyeing the demon suspiciously. Sebastian smiled, pleased that Ciel was finally going to eat and stop wasting time. This only caused the boy to drop his fork, to which Sebastian questioned with a little, "my lord?"

"I'm not hungry," Ciel said. "I'm going to my room or office or...somewhere else."

"You were complaining of hunger five minutes ago," Sebastian replied. "What has suddenly changed your mind?"

"I'm having trust issues," Ciel said flatly.

"With whom?"

"You!!" Ciel shrieked, whipping around to face a shocked Sebastian. "You're making me paranoid!!"

"M-me, my lord? How am I making you paranoid?"

"I don't know!!" Ciel accompanied this with storming out of the room with a huff.

"Hmm..." Sebastian followed his lord, concerned.

"Don't follow me Sebastian," Ciel growled once he realized his butler was right on his heels.

"Young master," Sebastian said in a quiet voice. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone!"

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel's shoulders, sitting him firmly on the couch nearby. "Please."

"What?"

"Something is bothering you," the servant said. "And as the butler of the Phantomhive manor and your guardian, I must insist you tell me what's on your mind."

"Confetti."

Sebastian was stunned momentarily. "...confetti, young master?"

"Yes, Sebastian," the boy said back. "That is what I said."

"Why are you paranoid of confetti?" Sebastian inquired.

"I threw it in your hair and now you want to get even with me."

"How would I throw confetti in your hair without you noticing?"

"I'm afraid you'll go to the extreme..." Ciel admitted quietly.

"...extreme?"

"That is what I said."

"Yes, I know what you said. I am simply not su-...ahh," Sebastian said as the realization finally dawned on him of why his little lord refused food.

"Finish your sentence with what you were going to say," Ciel demanded. "That's an order."

"I was simply going to say I was not sure of what you meant, but now I think I understand," Sebastian explained.

He was met with Ciel's famous scowl gracing his features.

"You were afraid I had put confetti in your dinner and, by extension, humiliated you. Am I correct, master?" the butler asked.

Ciel continued to frown, if not scowling harder than before. Oh, if looks could kill...

"My lord," Sebastian began. "Please cease that. It is not very becoming of you."

Ciel just kept the face, hoping it would begin to annoy Sebastian. But the butler caught on. "I do not grow annoyed by you very easily anymore," he said.

"Well that's no fun," Ciel pouted.

"Hm. I'm sure you will think of something," Sebastian stated, his demon ears picking up a small sound coming from Ciel. "But I just heard your stomach growling, master. Come," he said, standing and offering a hand to the boy. "Let's get back to dinner now."

"No, Sebastian," the earl replied, refusing the hand. "I would rather get ready for bed."

So soon, eh? Sebastian muttered under his breath, "Hmph. You certainly are strange."

"Now, Sebastian."

Sebastian had to laugh slightly at that. "Yes, my lord." He led the boy to his room and prepared him for bed; bathing and clothing him appropriately. "Good night, young master," he said.

"Sure," Ciel replied, turned away from Sebastian standing by his bedside.

Sebastian just huffed again, leaving the room with a short sigh. He was at the servants' quarters and, therefore, too far away to hear Ciel whisper very softly, "Good night, Sebastian."

**Author's Note:**

> These just keep getting more fun, don't they?  
> ...I need a life -.-
> 
> The mustache thing actually stemmed from a trick I learned from another friend: cut out a mustache and tape it to your TV and wait for characters to float by and get a mustache. It's literally the best time.


End file.
